


If Cecilia Will Vanish

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Captain Hook's tears, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook is reunited with the spirit of the woman he loves while he tries to get his past wounds to heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Cecilia Will Vanish

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook paced back and forth in his cabin. He was thoughtful as he placed a hook under his face. *It’s your birthday, Cecilia. I wish I had a present for you, my betrothed. You refused to marry me after I lied about my pirate life years ago. That was my Christmas present* he thought.

Tears formed in Captain Hook’s eyes. ‘’I still wish to hold you. Even if it’s for a few seconds.’’ Captain Hook gasped after Cecilia’s spirit faded into view. He recognized her dress, hat, etc. ‘’Why are you here?’’ he asked.

Cecilia smiled. ‘’I heard what you said earlier. I can be with you for a few seconds.’’ 

Captain Hook approached Cecilia. He began to smile. ‘’Your birthday present.’’ Captain Hook wrapped his arms around Cecilia. He kissed her on the lips. *Cecilia’s wounds from my lies healed* he thought.

Captain Hook released Cecilia. He watched as she stepped back. His smile remained. Tears ran down Captain Hook’s face while Cecilia faded.

Wounds from the past already healed after Cecilia was embraced. 

 

The End


End file.
